darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie Hood, also known as B.B.Hood and alternatively as Bulleta in Japan, is a character who first appears in Vampire Savior ''and is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood. Outside the [[Darkstalkers (series)|''Darkstalkers series]], she also appeared in Capcom's Canon Spike and Marvel Vs Capcom 2. Background Many creatures from Makai have already entered the human world. Many of these creatures are considered by people to be of high value or sources of decorative items; materials that don't exist in the human world (such as blood and fluids from the internal organs), can be used for research on biological weapons and the like. The demand for these is very high. The trade of the Darkhunter was created to meet the demands of these clients. These hunters track down the monsters and collect a reward depending on the creature they poach. The risks are very high, but so are the rewards. Because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing, death. To fight against these Darkstalkers, merely having a fit body, martial arts skills, and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class C creature to kill an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is also needed to keep one self from losing their own sanity. And a dark heart is needed so that they are not poisoned with the aura that the creatures give off. Several hundred Darkhunters of varied skill are said to exist in the world. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Among these hunters, B. B. Hood is a Special S-Class Hunter. Her heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and pulled her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking Darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of mind attacks. It would be fair to say that she was born to be a hunter. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Haha, they're all mine... It's been a long time since a job this big." The Darkhunter occupation has grown considerably, though it has only started within the last year. This occupation is quite different from what Donovan, a half-human, half-demon, does out of fate. Routine *Attending the conference Hunters Guild of the Northern European Alpine Branch to secure part of the silly profit, interchanging with the other Hunters is necessary. *Obtaining weapons and ammunition through illegal means. A first class job requires first class materials. *Maintaining portable weapons at home. To every Hunter, skipping this is suicidal. *Making gunpowder mixtures for mines. Continuously researching is a sign of professional. *Going to town to buy food and clothing, and going to Grandmother's house to do errands (her girl side can be seen here). *Training for controlled shooting, such as shooting 50 targets while performing a 100 m (328 ft) dash. Basic training is the foundation for advanced stuff. One must not forget to always return to the basics *Using the satellite Catastrophe, a camouflaged military satellite, to retrieve information on Darkstalkers. Information gathering is the key to the current Hunter business. One must use any means possible to eliminate the target. *Enter the Dark Hunting Grand Prix held twice a year. A target is decided upon and they compete to see who can hunt it down first. This is a competition for the Hunters to test their own skills, but not all Hunters compete in this tournament. Companions Her two year old pet dog's name is Harry. The two men who appear in Beautiful Hunting are John and Arthur. It is rumored that their last names are Smith and Wesson, named after not only the firearm manufacturer, but also John Smith, the famous pioneer hunter who befriended Pocahontas. However, this is probably fan-made conjecture as there is no record of an Arthur Wesson with any historical significance. Horace Smith and Daniel Wesson founded Smith and Wesson in 1852. Appearances In the Darkstalkers series *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' In other video games *''Cannon Spike'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' Cameos *''Pocket Fighters'', she appears in the Dhalsim's Toyshop stage next to Jon Talbain. *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'', She appears on the Underworld stage as well as in Pyron's ending. *''Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3'', on the Sentinal stage B.B.Hood's face appears on a wanted poster. Her status is left as apprehended. Trivia *It's a certainty that this character looks similar and or is based on the title character from a fairy tale called "Little Red Riding Hood." (Character Design, name, and/or personality) *According to the All About Vampire Savior book, the man who appears in one of B.B.Hood's winning poses is simply named Mr. K. *Lord Raptor has a special intro when opposing B.B.Hood; Le Malta will pop out with hearts bulging from his eyes only to be kicked by Lord Raptor. It is assumed Le Malta has a crush on B.B.Hood. *According to the Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection manual, her real name is unknown. *Baby Bonnie Hood is voiced by Miyuki Matsushita, who also voices Q-Bee. Sprite Official Artwork Darkstalkers-3-BBHood-Sketc.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Col-buletta.gif|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Baby Bonnie Hood and Lilith.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Donovan and Baby Bonnie Hood.png|Donovan and Baby Bonnie Hood Darkstalkers 3 Bulleta 200.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' 200 Artwork Image:Bbhood-cs.jpg|B. B. Hood visiting grandma? Marve Vs Capcom 2 Baby Bonnie Hood Portait.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 2'' Image:Bbhood-mv2.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' MvC2 BBHood wallpaper.png|''Marvel vs. capcom 2'' wallpaper Lilith BBHood mook artwork.png BBHood Capcom Design Works.png|B.B.Hood from Capcom Design Works Udon Comics B B Hood Mercenary.png|UFS artwork by Jorge Molina Image:Bbhood-and-hunters.jpg|UFS artwork by by Jorge Molina Image:Bbhood-big.jpg|UFS artwork by Alvin Lee Udon Comics B B Hood Cute and Innocent.png|UFS artwork by by Jorge Molina BBHood UFS Tricky Basket.png|UFS artwork "Tricky Basket" by Jorge Molina UCDS_issue_six_02.png|Udon Comic's Darkstalkers issue 6 Navigation External links *B.B.Hood - Strategy Wiki *B.B.Hood - Mizuumi Wiki *B.B.Hood - Capcom Database Category:Characters Category:Females